wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Demon
Demons are evil creatures that inspire dread and fear in mortals. Almost all demons are members of the Burning Legion, a group with phenomenal power, that roams the cosmos preying on worlds. All demons are evil. Most demons were once mortal creatures found on the worlds conquered by the Burning Legion, but have been transformed by their conversion into demonic beings. This change includes a powerful command of arcane energy. They define and control this arcane power with the force of their will, much as sorcerers and wizards do. There are many types (see below) and races, most of whom typically serve either their own agenda or that of the Legion (they are often the same). For a description of the most important/famous demons visit the race pages or the Legion page. Demons are also a special sub-class of the overall category of demons. Those that are "true" demons make up many of the shock troops, animals, and generals alike. Unique individuals are likely to have leadership positions. True demons are unlikely to associate with devils, daemons, or demodands, that is, they are rarely found working together unless under the guidance of a powerful leader. Even then, there is likely to be strife between the different classes of fiends of Burning Legion. In essence, "demon" can be used as both a race category and creature category. Not all demons are aligned with the Burning Legion. Some may even come from other planes of existence, such as the Dark Below, who have their own plans that may be at odds with the Legion. Other demons have chosen to "abandon" the Burning Legion and yield their allegiance to others, such as the demons that pertain to Illidan's forces. Characteristics in World of Warcraft * Cannot be skinned except for felhounds, darkhounds and their variants, and Helboars. * Medium Level (24 upwards) demons can drop Silk Cloth. * Higher level demons in the 50-60 range can drop Felcloth. * Enchanters can enchant weapons with Demonslaying which gives the player bonus attack power against demons and also causes their weapon to become engulfed in flames. * Some can be banished or enslaved by warlocks * Can be feared by a Paladin's Turn Evil * Warlocks in metamorphosis form are considered demons and can be affected by abilities such as Turn Evil. Famous Demonic Races * Man'ari Eredar — The uppermost rank of the Burning Legion. Some, like (Kil'jaeden and Archimonde), were turned into demons by the dark titan Sargeras. :* Wrathguard * Mo'arg :* Gan'arg — The main engineers of the legion. :* Felguards — The main infantry of the Legion. They are lethal but inexperienced, and are often treated poorly by greater demons. These humanoid-like creatures were originally residents of conquered worlds who were changed by the evil of the Demonic Eredar into a demonic form. * Fel stalkers — The felbeasts were originally creatures of conquered worlds who were changed by the evil of the eredar into a demonic form. * Annihilan (aka: Pit lords) — Gigantic generals who lead the armies of the Legion, the pit lords are surpassed in power only by the Demonic eredar. * Nathrezim (aka: Dreadlords) — Usually commanding a small troop of felguards, the dreadlords do not always engage in combat, and are more likely to meddle behind the scenes. * Tothrezim — Distant cousin race of the nathrezim, laborers and researchers of Burning Legion, responsible for he creation of the infernals. * Ered'ruin :* Doomguard — These ironfisted demons serve as the Burning Legion’s captains and generals. :* Tarshesite — Leading dozens of Felguards into battle, doomguards are extremely powerful, and can take on a dozen of heroes at once. :* Fiend (Terrorguards, Fear Fiend, Terrorfiend) — Shock troops and supervisors of the Legion, found on the front lines of the Burning Crusade in areas like Outland. * Void terrors — Large, two-headed demons with vast magical powers. * Infernals — Great burning stone demons that are infamous for falling from the sky like burning meteors. * Sayaad :* Succubi — Female demons that can be summoned by warlocks of some power. :* Incubi (presumed) * Voidwalkers — Ethereal minions utilized by warlocks as companions. * Imps — Small, horned spellcaster demons, often seen accompanying warlocks. * Felsteeds — Demonic steeds that can be summoned by experienced warlocks. * Dreadsteeds — Great demonic steeds from the dreadlord world of Xoroth. They only respond to the call of the most powerful warlocks in the land. * Shivarra — The fanatical Shivarra are the religious commanders of the legion. They are totally devoted to Sargeras as their god, and inspire the troops — as well as being front line commanders. * Abyssal — A greater type of infernal made of jagged stone. * Floating Eye — Many-eyed demons of unknown origin. * Demonic hound — Two-headed hounds made of molten fel energies. Lesser Demons & other races corrupted by demonic taint. * Fel orcs — Fel Orcs are orcs who have been changed by the demonic fury of the Blood of Mannoroth and Magtheridon. * Satyr — Satyrs are night elves and other races who have been corrupted by demonic powers into a goat like being. * Fel boars — Fel boars are boars corrupted by resident demons in Outland. * Darkhound — These vile creatures are canines twisted by demonic energy. * Belsamaug * Blight Wolf * Hag * Hornsaw Unicorn * Manticora * Murdersprite * Vengaurak * Feral * Gauntling * Blood Moth * Blood Sprite * Burned Ones * Carnivorous Tree * Bitter Tree * Leeching Willow * Lurker Below * Blood Horror Demon * Forlarren * Ratman * Warp Stalker * Stirge Demon * Alu-Demon * Shadow Demons — A type of demon found in the forces of the Burning Legion, also found in Black Temple. * Daemons — Shock troops or leaders of the Burning Legion of various types. * Demodand — Shock troops or leaders of the Burning Legion of various types. * Devils — Generals and leaders of the Burning Legion. * Demon Worms * Blood Reaper * Abyssal Larva Demon * Blade Demon * Leonine Demon * Locust Demon * Demonic Knights * Death Dogs * Proud * Surged giant * Fatling * Narleth Unique Individuals *Zmodlor * Aeshma * Baphomet * Beluiri * Cambion * Cerberus * Demons of Corruption :*Azizou :*Barizou :*Geruzou * Dagon * Darka * Fraz-Urb'Luu * The "Faceless Lord" * Gharros * Kostchtchie * Maphistal * Nabasu * Nerizo * Orcus * Pazuzu * Sonechard * Tsathogga * Hakkar the Houndmaster(?) Demon or Dae'mon? There is some question as to the origin of the name "demon" in Azeroth. In Christie Golden's Rise of the Horde, it is insinuated that the word "Demon" came from the orcish word "Dae'mon", meaning a soul that was evil, twisted, not right...much the same as the Eredar word "man'ari". However, in the War of the Ancients Trilogy, the night elves refer to them as Demons at the first coming of the Burning Legion — thousands of years before Rise of the Horde. Additionally, "daemon" without the apostrophe is a term used by both Horde and Alliance in varying sources, such as Warcraft I, II, and World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade, including documents predating the First War. It is likely used as a variant spelling of "demon", having nothing to do with the orcish term. No matter the origin of the word, the meaning is still the same. Demonic Traits "If I have wings, why am I always walking?" — Dreadlord in Warcraft III "Wings, horns, hooves...what are we saying, is this Diablo?" — Illidan Stormrage in Warcraft III Usually demons have one or more of a set of demonic physical traits. *Only one Eredar, Kil'jaeden, has been seen with wings (it should be noted that "the Deceiver" is a master of illusion, so they are likely not part of his normal biology). Eredar also display a variety of skin tones, including but not limited to demonic red. *Not all pit lords have been observed to possess flames. Mannoroth is an example of one characterized by flames. *Illidan's flames are a result of his triggered immolation ability and not a result of anatomy, though his arcane tattoos have been known to smolder on occasion. See also * Dark Below Sources * Manual of Monsters Category:Game terms Category:Demons Category:Creature types